The Visit
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: A simple trip over the rainbow turns into an adventure that Megan, her sisters and their friends won't forget any time soon. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story as well as Baby Rainbow Star, Melody and Baby ShimmerStar. If anyone else would like to use them, please ask me first.

Thanks!  
God loves you

A/N: This is another MLP story I had around. I hope everyone likes it! There are a few more on the way. 

"The Visit" 

It was a beautiful Saturday in Ponyland. The sun was shining down upon the ponies and their friends like a spotlight from Heaven above.

Megan was in the lullaby nursery getting baby Rainbow Star and Baby Glory ready for a trip. They were going to her Aunt Abby's house for a few days. Danny had asked Megan to come visit since he was up for a few weeks.

As Megan was getting stuff ready, Baby Rainbow Star glanced up at her mother and asked, "You and Patrick get married like Medley and Glowstar, Mama?"

Megan just about dropped her pajama top to the ground and her jaw about hit the ground as well. She recovered herself and giggled.

"Someday sweetie. Not now though."

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and went back to helping her mother pack. She loved helping her mother or any of the other adults do stuff. It made her feel like a big girl.

"Is Aunt Molly coming too?" Baby Rainbow Star asked. She had started calling Molly "Aunt Molly" or "Auntie Molly" ever since Megan had adopted her. Molly loved it and didn't seem to mind. Although she knew that Danny was going to be surprised when and if Baby Rainbow Star ever called him "Uncle Danny", but she figured all in good time.

"Yup." Megan said. "And I'll bet if you ask her really nicely, she'll let you watch the episode of "Punky Brewster" you wanted to see. She'll even watch it with you."

"You watch show with us too?" Baby Rainbow Star asked, not wanting her mother to be left out.

Megan smiled and hugged her daughter close while stroking her mane.

"Sure I will." She said. She kissed Baby Rainbow Star's cheek just as Abby came in.

"Hey." Megan said when she saw her aunt. "Are you packed yet? Ya know Firefly. SHE wants to get there so she and Patrick can make short work of the backyard. Double loop head quarters." She giggled as she said this.

Abby nodded.

"Yup."

Just then, Molly came running into the nursery. She wrapped her arms around Megan's waist.

"Up please!" She shrieked, but she was laughing. "Hurry! Before-" Her sentence was cut short by footsteps in the hallway. She squealed with laughter, but continued holding on to her sister.

Megan wasn't fast enough. In her lack of speed, Patrick came in, grabbed Molly and started to tickle her. She was giggling and Patrick was laughing too.

"I told you I'd find you, my spunky Punky. You can't hide behind Megan. Now say I won."

Molly giggled harder. She and Patrick had been playing a game of UNO with Kassie, Brooke and Mike. Molly had insisted that Brooke had won, but Patrick had other ideas.

"Okay! Okay!" Molly pleaded while laughing. "You won! You won!"

"There," Patrick said, giving Molly a hug before putting her down. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" HE smirked and lovingly ruffled Molly's pigtails.

Megan smiled at this. Lately Molly and Patrick were closer than ever.

"So you guys were playing UNO huh?" Megan asked, getting the rest of her things packed.

Molly nodded.

"Patrick said he was going to teach Danny some magic."

"That's cool," Megan said. "As long as you guys don't' blow up any family heirlooms." She smirked at Patrick, who glared at her playfully. "Okay you guys, let's go say good-bye to everyone and then we'll get going." She picked Baby Rainbow Star up who cuddled into her and they went to say good-bye to their friends.

"Have fun and be careful!" Fizzy advised as Molly hugged her for a third time.

"We will." Megan assured her good friend. She gave Fizzy a hug of her own and patted her mane before jumping on Firefly's back.

After Molly gave Fizzy one more hug and Fizzy had nuzzled her, the young girl climbed on Paradise and the four pegasi were off.

Julie was spending some time with her best Human friend, Charlotte Martin, so she would meet them at Abby's when it was time to go home.

As for Emily, she was down the shore with Matt for the next week.

During the flight to Nebraska, the four Humans and their equine companions talked about anything and everything.

Megan just enjoyed the flight and the time she got to spend with her mother.

Megan smiled to herself as she thought of all she and her family had been through over the last seven years. They had certainly had their share of trials, but faith and help from their friends had gotten them through it.

When they got to Nebraska, Megan got unpacked as did Abby, Molly and Patrick. As they were unpacking, Molly hung around and watched Patrick take his things out of his suitcase the easy way.

Patrick waved his wand in a semi circle and his third "Harry Potter" book came soaring out of the bag.

"Amazing!" Molly said in an uncanny imitation of Hermione.

"Bloody brilliant!" A voice from behind them said.

Molly whirled around and smiled from ear to ear. She had missed Danny since his last trip to Ponyland. She ran into her older cousin's arms and he gave her a hug. As he held his cousin on his hip, he walked into the room.

"So you weren't kidding," he said ,looking amazed. "You really can do magic."

"Yup. I'm teaching Firefly how to do some tonight. Wanna learn too?"

"Sure!" Danny said. He kissed Molly and put her down. "I missed you too, squirt." He patted Molly's head and then went over to see what Patrick's magic wand looked like. He was impressed and very excited. He had seen Patrick's Uncle Mike use his magic wand many a time, but he felt that Patrick's magic wand would be more fun.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Patrick and Danny both ran for it. Danny got to it first. Patrick stood back, wand up and ready in case it was someone bad.

When Danny opened the door, he jumped back and motioned for Patrick to get Megan. Patrick did so and came back with his girlfriend in toe.

When Megan got to the door, she gasped but tried to remain calm. She had her daughter in her arms after all.

Standing in the foyer was none other than their Aunt Kara, their Uncle Mark's sister!

"I scared Mama!" Baby Rainbow Star whimpered, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Shh," Megan soothed, trying to think of what to do. "Shh, hush now, Baby Rainbow Star. It's okay. Mama has you."

Before Megan could say anything to their unexpected and very UNWANTED guest, Molly came into the room. She had wanted to know where Patrick had gotten off to.

When she saw her sister, Patrick and her cousin standing in the foyer, silent as ever, she got in between Danny and Patrick to se who it was. When she saw who it was, she stepped back and wrapped her arms around Megan's waist.

Seeing that Megan already had Baby Rainbow Star in her arms, Patrick took his spunky Punky into his arms for comfort and safety. He handed her off to Danny, in case he had to use his magic wand on this person.

Finally, Danny spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked. His voice was low and threatening. "You have no right to be here."

Kara glared at Danny. She had never liked him.

"Can't I come and see my two nieces and nephew?" She reached out to take Molly, but Danny drew back and Patrick stepped in front of him.

"Touch her and you'll be sorry." He said, his voice trailing off.

Just then, Firefly came into the room. When she saw the scene before her, she gasped. but she didn't have time to answer because Danny put Molly on her back.

"Take Molly somewhere safe in the house," he told her. "Megan or I will let you know when it's safe."

Firefly didn't need telling twice. She nuzzled her precious peanut gently and flew off.

After Danny was sure that Molly was okay, he turned back to Kara.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said. "My friend Patrick here is a wizard in training. If you don't leave and leave my cousins and my friends alone, I'll let Patrick practice some of his jinxes on you."

Kara laughed. She knew magic wasn't' real, at least that's what she thought.

"You can't' scare me with a child's toy. I've come to get my revenge for my brother. You brats put him in jail and I'm going to get you back for it." She glared at them all, but her glare was focused on Megan the most.

Megan stepped back a little and almost bumped into Patrick. Patrick put a protective arm around her and drew her closer to himself for safety. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Just then without warning, Megan's asthma started to flair up and big time. She started to cough and have trouble breathing.

Patrick wasted no time. He raised his wand and pointed it at the living room.

In a matter of two minutes, Megan's inhaler was safely in his hand. He gave it to Megan who found relief, but she was still having trouble.

At this, Kara backed up. She was afraid of this boy named Patrick now. She had never seen someone use magic before and this lad was good. But not even magic would keep her from her revenge. Especially towards Molly. She glared at them and said, "Okay. I'm going to leave you alone now. But be warned,

I'll be back." With that, she left the house.

After Kara was gone, Megan sunk to the ground, trying to breathe normally. Patrick had taken over the circle therapy and Danny was patting Megan's back.

As Patrick was doing the circle therapy, he broke the silence.

"Who was that woman?" He asked.

Since Megan was busy trying to regain her lung power, Danny took over the explanation for her.

"Kara is Mark's sister," he said, spitting out the words as if they tasted bad. "She was horrible to us too. She didn't hit us as much as Uncle Mark did, but she was the one who took Molly away from Megan for a few weeks. And then when Uncle Mark took Molly away again, he took her to Kara's house. She's a very evil person. Think of her as a female lord Voldemort."

Patrick nodded and glared. Nobody was going to harm Molly, Megan, Julie or Danny as long as he was around. He would do everything in his power magic and Human to protect them. They meant too much to him.

As Patrick continued to do the circle therapy, Baby Rainbow Star came over to her mother and nuzzled her gently.

"Mama gonna be okay?" She asked, sounding really scared.

"Yeah. She should be after awhile," Patrick said, and turned to Megan. "You okay?"

Megan nodded. She went up to her room to lie down for awhile. Molly and Baby Rainbow Star went with her.

After they were gone, Patrick sat down on the couch and began twirling his magic wand around, like his Uncle Mike usually did.

"What's going on?" Abby asked, as she came downstairs with Brooke. Abby had Sophie in her arms.

The six-month-old was giggling as always. She was a very content baby most of the time. She especially loved being around her big sister.

"Not much," Patrick said, shrugging. "Just an aunt of Megan, Julie, Danny, and Molly that they don't really like, but other than that . . . . ."

Abby made a face. She knew Patrick was being sarcastic when he said that, but she didn't say anything more on the subject.

Just then, Abby's cell phone went off. She was about to get it, when Sophie started to fuss.

She gave her phone to Patrick while she tended to Sophie.

Once Sophie had been fed, she was smiling again.

"Yeah?" Patrick asked as he answered the phone.

"I thought I called Abby?" An unfamiliar female voice said.

"You did." Patrick assured the woman. "But she's taking care of her daughter right now. I'm Patrick. I'm a friend of hers. Whose this?"

The woman laughed softly.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Stacy Martin. I'm Charlotte's eldest sister. I took Charlotte and Julie on a trip to the beach, but we had to come back early. Julie came down with an earache and I was hoping Megan was there so we could drop her off. The poor thing has been asking for Megan ever since it started."

Patrick frowned.

"Hold on one second." With that, he took the phone upstairs to Megan's bedroom.

Once there, Patrick gave Megan the phone and explained the situation to her.

Megan thanked her boyfriend and took the receiver from him.

"Hello?" She asked. She could hear Julie crying in the background and her heart about broke. She hated it when either of her sisters or cousins was in pain.

"Hi, Megan. I just called to make sure you were there and not in Ponyland. Julie came down with an earache and I thought it would be best if we brought her home early."

"Okay. We'll be here." Megan assured her. "Tell Julie I love her and I'll see her soon."

"Will do. We should be there in five minutes."

"Okay." With that, Megan hung up the phone. She sighed. She could tell this was going to be a long day.

When Stacey and Charlotte, along with their younger sister, Arania, dropped Julie off, the little girl was in tears and just wanted her sister.

Megan wasted no time in tucking Julie in and giving her some ear drops as well as some Tylenol.

"Stay with me, please?" Julie begged.

"I'll stay with you for a little bit." Megan told her. "But then I need to check on the others." With that, Megan sat down and Julie wasted no time in lying in her older sister's lap.

Megan sung Julie to sleep and stayed with her for a half an hour after she was in dreamland.

Once Julie was asleep, Megan made sure she was going to be okay before going downstairs to see what everyone else was doing.

Megan entered the living room to find Danny watching Patrick do his magic tricks. She gazed around and noticed that Abby wasn't around.

"Where did Aunt Abby go?" She asked, sitting down next to Molly. Her little sunshine was watching "Punky Brewster" with Baby Rainbow Star and Baby Glory.

"She's giving Sophie her bath." Molly replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Megan nodded. She sat back to enjoy the show with her sister and the baby ponies.

After the show was over, Megan set about making dinner for everyone or at least she tried to.

But Firefly wouldn't hear it.

"You rest, my sweet girl." She told her daughter. "I was planning on making something special for dinner anyway."

"If you're sure." Megan said.

"I'm sure." Firefly told her.

Megan nodded and went to join Molly in a game of sorry. After the game was done, Patrick suggested they play Monopoly.

"I think Baby Rainbow Star's a little young for that," Molly said.

"But it's the only game everyone can play," Patrick reasoned. "All the other games have to have only four people to play. Besides, Aunt Abby can play too once Sophie's asleep." He thought for a minute before another idea came to him. "How about Clue?" He suggested. "There's just enough of us to play that. And we don't have to wait for Abby. What do you say, Danny"

"I don't know," Danny said. "I was hoping you'd teach me some tricks now."

"Aw, pwease Uncle Danny?" Baby Rainbow Star asked.

"Well, okay, as long as I can be Colonel . . . . ." Danny's voice trailed off when he realized what Baby Rainbow Star had called him.

"Did you just call me, uncle Danny?"

Baby Rainbow Star blushed. She didn't mean to call him "Uncle Danny" just yet. It just slipped out. But Danny didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, I'll play," Danny said. "But I get to be Colonel Mustard."

That worked out for everyone, and the group began to play.

Later that night, as Megan was putting Molly and Baby Rainbow Star to bed, Patrick and Firefly were out doing the double loop, Danny and Abby were sitting inside the house with Julie, watching TV.

Danny got up a few minutes later and left to find Patrick. He wanted to see some more magic tricks.

A few hours later, everyone was asleep or supposed to be anyway.

Megan had just drifted off or so it seemed when she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" She asked. She opened her green eyes and stared up into Danny's brown ones.

"Baby Rainbow Star had a bad dream. She's crying and wants you."

"Thanks." Megan said. She stretched and stood up. She went towards the room she had put her daughter in for the time being and Danny followed her. The room was a little smaller than the nursery at Paradise Estate.

"Just out of curiosity," he started as they entered the room, "why did Baby Rainbow Star call me 'Uncle Danny?"

Megan giggled at this as she reached her daughter's side.

"Well because I'm her Mama, Molly and Julie are her aunts, so that would make you her uncle, silly."

Danny nodded.

Megan picked Baby Rainbow Star up and was now cradling her gently as she sat down in a rocking chair that was beside the window. She started stroking Baby Rainbow Star's mane and kissed her cheek.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Baby Rainbow Star. It's okay. Mama's here. Mama has you. It's all right. You're okay.

What happened, huh? Did my precious one get scared because you were in a strange place?" Megan asked lovingly.

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and let out a sob as she clung to her mother for all it was worth.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie. Everything's okay now. Mama's right here and so is Uncle Danny. Everything's all right. " She continued to soothe Baby Rainbow Star until she fell back to sleep.

Once Baby Rainbow star was fast asleep, Megan tucked her back in and led the way out of the room. She led Danny back downstairs so that they could have some cereal before going to bed.

as they entered the kitchen, Patrick and Firefly came back in. they were talking and laughing about something.

"Expo lemonus!" Patrick said laughing. "That's nice."

Firefly glared at him, but it was a playful glare.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Firefly said. "It was my first time!" She nuzzled him gently, but then saw Megan's face and went over to her. She nuzzled the teenager and asked, "What's the matter, my sweet girl? You look upset."

Megan sighed and explained to Firefly and Patrick what was going on.

After Megan was done explaining, Firefly's jaw about hit the ground and Patrick dropped his magic wand.

"You're kidding!" Patrick exclaimed.

Megan shushed him and then shook her head.

"No. I'm not. Honest. I can't believe this. Why would she come here? What does she want?"

Patrick shook his head. He didn't have the answer to that question either.

Megan sighed and leaned against Firefly for a little comfort.

Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl and suggested they take a flight. She hadn't spent time with her eldest daughter all day.

"Sure." Megan replied. She smiled as she climbed on Firefly's back. "If Molly or Julie wake up, tell them I'll be back." She instructed as Firefly took off.

Patrick nodded.

"Will do." With that, he left to read a little before making himself something to eat.

When Firefly and Megan returned from their flight, Firefly tucked her in and stayed with her for a while. She knew her daughter needed her now and she was going to do everything she could to help her through this.

Firefly was grateful she had left Baby Sunflyer in Medley's care. She knew her best pony friend would take care of her youngest daughter. She trusted Medley with her life.

"Sweet dreams, honey." Firefly said as Megan drifted off. "I love you." With that, Firefly prepared herself for sleep as well. Something told her they were going to need their rest for the days ahead…

The next morning, Megan awoke to the sound of Brooke and Abby talking in the kitchen.

She knew her little cousin woke up around eight, so she didn't worry about her.

As she rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep for a few more hours, her bedroom door opened and Baby Rainbow Star came in. she climbed onto her mother's bed and nuzzled her gently.

"Time to wake up, Mama?" She asked, crawling into Megan's out stretched arms.

Megan smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Are Auntie Molly and Patrick awake yet"

Baby Rainbow Star shook her head.

"No. Uncle Danny wake though."

Megan nodded and giggled.

"He would be," she said. She picked her daughter up and gave her a kiss. After that, she carried her downstairs to where Abby was feeding a now very happy Sophie.

"Wow! Someone is happy this morning." Megan said, patting Sophie shoulder. "Are you happy this morning, my sweetie-pie"

Sophie gurgled as Megan kissed her cheek and started to tickle her. She stopped after awhile and then went to make breakfast for everyone.

As she was putting the pancakes on the stove, Baby Glory came into the room. She smiled when she saw Megan, but smiled even more when she saw Abby. She nuzzled Megan gently, who then patted her mane. Then she went over to Abby and nuzzled her as well. She then held up her front hooves and asked, "Aunt Abby hold pease"

"I would love to, my little angel," Abby said, smiling lovingly down at Baby Glory, "but I have to finish feeding Sophie. I'll hold you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Baby Glory said happily. She stayed by Abby's side.

The minute Abby put Sophie in her bassinet, Baby Glory flew into her lap and snuggled in for a cuddle. She loved spending time with Abby. She was her favorite aunt next to Twilight.

As Baby Glory snuggled into Abby for a few minutes,

Molly came into the room in tears. She ran over to Megan and threw her arms around Megan's waist.

Megan noticed Molly shaking and picked her up.

"Molly, honey, what's the matter, my little sunshine? What's gotten you so upset? Did you have a bad dream?"

Molly shook her head.

"Auntie Molly sad?" Baby Rainbow Star asked in concern, nuzzling her aunt gently.

"I think so, sweetie. Why don't you see what Patrick's doing." She then turned her attention back to Molly. "Now, back to you my little sunshine. What's gotten my baby girl so upset this early in the morning? Do you miss Fizzy?"

Molly nodded, but that wasn't what had gotten her upset.

Just then, Patrick and Firefly entered the kitchen. Patrick was covered in mud and holding his magic wand. Firefly had bits of mud in her mane and a few stray pieces of hay.

Megan looked up from comforting Molly and gasped.

"What happened to you two!" She asked. "Did you crash land in a mud puddle?"

Patrick nodded sheepishly.

"I don't even want to know," Megan said, sitting down with a now wailing Molly in her lap. 'I don't even want to know." She then turned to Molly and said, "Sweetie, you need to calm down. What's the matter?" She kissed her sister's cheek and then turned to Firefly and Patrick. "Do you have any idea what's gotten Molly crying around eight-thirty in the morning?"

Patrick shrugged and started rubbing Molly's back while Firefly nuzzled her gently.

As Molly started to calm down, she told Megan what was wrong.

"My head hurts! Really bad. Please make it stop Megan! Please!"

"Shh," Megan soothed, rubbing Molly's back and stroking her hair. "Shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's going to be all right. Let's get you settled on the couch, okay? I'll get you your medicine and then we can-" Her sentence was interrupted when Molly hiccupped and threw up all over herself and Megan. This only made her cry harder.

Megan assured Molly she wasn't mad at her while carrying her upstairs to clean both of them up.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Megan set Molly down in front of the toilet and held her hair back as her sister brought up the contents of her stomach.

The child was in a great deal of pain and her stomach wasn't' calming down in the least.

Megan felt Molly's forehead and was relieved to discover that she didn't have a fever. It was just her head that was hurting.

After Megan got Molly a bucket, she set her up in the living room with "Aristocats" and sat down to try and soothe her. She took Molly into her lap and started to stroke her hair gently. she knew her head was really hurting and she wanted to do everything she could to help her little sunshine feel better.

As she sat there, Lofty came in. She frowned when she saw Molly laying in Megan's lap crying. She came over and nuzzled her gently.

"What's the matter with Molly?" Lofty asked in concern.

"She has a headache, " Megan told her. "A really bad one. She woke up this morning with it. She'll be okay after a little while. She just needs rest and lots of quiet." She kissed Molly's cheek and started to sing a song softly, hoping that would help Molly to fall back to sleep.

Meanwhile outside, Patrick was showing Firefly the right way to do the shielding charm. He had gotten it right on his fourth try and now he was showing Firefly how to do it.

Just then, Danny came over to Patrick. He wanted to see this for himself.

"Can you show me how you do that?"

"Sure," Patrick said. He raised his wand and moved some feet away. "Throw your football my way!" He told him.

Danny nodded and went long.

As Patrick was about to wave his wand, the ball sailed right over his head and hit the barn window with a crash!

"Oops!" Danny said.

"Mama gonna be mad!" Baby Rainbow Star said. She looked a little sorry for them. "Uncle Danny in trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know." Danny said, frowning.

Just then, Megan came out of the house. She heard the crash from inside and she had left Molly, who had started to cry again from her migraine in Abby's care.

As she got outside, she found her daughter standing by Patrick, who looked sheepish, then Megan's gaze fell upon Danny, who looked a little scared.

"What in Ponyland happened out here?" Megan asked. "I heard the crash all the way in the house." Her gaze then fell upon the broken barn door window and she turned to glare at her cousin and her boyfriend. "Daniel Michael Smith!" She exclaimed firmly. "What happened and I want the truth from BOTH of you." She was also glaring at Patrick, but not as harshly.

Before Danny could answer, Baby Rainbow Star spoke up.

"Ball did it, Mama. Uncle Danny twow ball to Patrick, Patrick miss and ball hit window."

Megan nodded and told Baby Rainbow Star to go inside.

She did so, not wanting to be around when her mother yelled at Danny.

After Baby Rainbow Star was gone, Megan turned her attention back to Danny and Patrick, who were now looking guiltier than ever.

"Okay. Now that my daughter told me what you two should have told me when I asked you the first time, how did it happen" She gazed at Patrick and then at Danny. "Daniel Michael Smith, I've told you to be careful when you play ball a million times, haven't I?"

Danny nodded.

"Answer me with your words, yes or no"

"Yes ma'am," Danny said, hanging his head and staring at the ground.

"Okay. So what in Ponyland would possess you to do something so silly when you already know better"

Before Danny could answer, Patrick spoke up.

"It's not his fault, Megan. It's mine."

Megan was taken aback by her boyfriend's sudden confession. She glanced at Patrick suspiciously and then said, "How is it your fault"

Patrick looked at the ground before answering Megan's question. As he gazed up into her green eyes, he felt his face go red with embarrassment. After taking a deep breath, he started to explain what had happened.

"Danny wanted to see the shielding spell," Patrick said. "So I told him to throw me the ball, and I was just about to yell the magic word, and KA-POW!"

Megan jumped. Patrick had a way of shouting sound effects, and it often scared her half to death, since he yelled them at the top of his lungs half the time.

Megan cleaned her ear out and groaned.

"You should register that voice as a sonic boom," she said.

Patrick blushed slightly. Megan sighed, and turned towards Danny.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she said. "It's been a hectic morning already."

"Eh, s'okay," Danny said, shrugging. "Not the first time that window got busted. Greg broke it the last time he was here."

Megan smiled, and walked back into the house. Usually when Danny's little six-year-old brother, Greg got together with Danny, something always ended up broken.

Entering the house once again, Megan saw that Abby was holding Baby Glory and humming something softly.

"Where's Molly?" Megan asked, noticing her sister wasn't around.

Abby glanced up and gave her eldest niece a reassuring look.

"She's sleeping. I put her down for a much needed nap. Sophie started crying, then Molly started crying because of her migraine and I put both of them to bed."

Megan nodded. She gave her aunt a grateful smile before joining her on the couch for some R&R. Little did Megan know what the next few hours would bring…

Meanwhile outside, Ddanny had decided to take Rose Petal for a ride. He needed to clear his head.

As he got Megan's beloved horse ready, he called to Patrick who was on Firefly.

"If Megan asks where I am, tell her I took Rose Petal for a ride."

Patrick nodded.

"Gotcha, mate. I'll tell her you took ROSE PETAL to Paris to scout girls.."

Danny swatted Patrick's arm playfully as he went to take Rose Petal out of her stall.

As Patrick walked into the house, he found Megan still comforting Julie and Abby playing with a giggling Sophie. He went over to Abby and sat down next to her.

"Hey there, Soph," he said. "How are you, huh?" He started tickling her, which made Sophie giggle. He then looked at Abby for the okay and she nodded.

"It's fine," she said. "Go on."

Patrick nodded and took Sophie into his arms. The child started to giggle as Patrick started playing with her.

As he started to tickle her again, Baby Glory came into the room. She flew straight over to Abby and into her lap. She cuddled into her for a bit and Abby stroked Baby Glory's mane affectionately.

"Are you ready for a nap, my little angel?" Abby asked, knowing that Baby Glory was probably really tired.

Baby Glory nodded.

"All right. Let's go then." She picked Baby Glory up and headed upstairs to the room that Megan had her and Baby Rainbow Star sharing.

Once Abby was gone, Patrick made a few fireworks come out of his wand.

This got Sophie to giggle too. She liked spending time with her cousin and she liked all the pretty colors the fireworks made.

As Patrick was putting them out, Megan came into the room. She smiled when she saw Patrick practicing his magic.

"Neat trick." She said. "Danny just told me about your heroic save. You know your uncle would have a fit if he ever heard you jumped off Firefly like that."

Patrick nodded.

"I know. Firefly already threatened me with a punishment if I ever did it again. I get the message. No more jumping in mid air."

"Good, " Megan said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked down at Julie who was half asleep. "I hope her earache goes away soon. IF it doesn't, I'm afraid we'll have to take her to Dr. Larson."

Abby frowned.

"I'm sure Julie will be okay in time."

"I hope you're right." Megan said with a sigh. "I really hope you're right."

"How's my spunky Punky doing?" He asked, referring to Molly.

"A little bit better. She's not getting sick anymore and she can keep her medicine and soup down. She'll be better by tomorrow I think."

Patrick nodded. He then grinned.

Just then, Baby Rainbow Star came into the room crying. She ran straight over to her mother and buried her face in her waist.

Megan picked her daughter up and cradled her close.

"Shh, hush now. Shh, it's okay, sweetie. You're all right. Mama has you now. It's okay. What's gotten my little one so upset, huh? Did something scare you?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded and continued to cry as Megan held her.

Megan sat down and tried to calm her daughter down. She had no idea what had scared Baby Rainbow Star so badly, but she wanted to figure it out and now. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Danny playing "Harry Potter:

The Chamber of Secrets" on the video game consult. She figured that a noise from that had frightened her little one. She glanced down at Baby Rainbow Star and asked, "Did something from the boys game scare you, sweetie?"

Baby Rainbow Star nodded as she tried to squirm deeper into Megan for safety.

Megan gave her a kiss and stroked her mane gently.

"Aw, sweetie, that's just a game, my little one. It can't hurt you. It's only a game." She carried Baby Rainbow Star back into the living room where she found Abby playing a game with Brooke.

She sat down and was soon joined by Firefly.

Firefly nuzzled Megan gently. She then asked, "Do you want to go for a flight, my sweet girl? I Think you need it."

Megan nodded and made sure that baby Rainbow Star was going to be okay before she left. As she climbed on Firefly's back, the pink Pegasus took off at top speed and burst through the cloudless sky like a rocket on its way to space.

Megan held on and giggled as Firefly did her double inside out loop and took a right, heading for the back of Megan's corn field so that they wouldn't' be spotted by prying eyes.

As they made their way around the bend, Firefly started a conversation with her daughter.

But before she could speak, Megan beat her to it.

"I can't believe Patrick and Danny broke the barn window again."

"They did what?" Firefly asked, not daring to believe it herself.

Megan nodded as she started to explain what had happened earlier that day.

Later that night, before anyone went to sleep, Megan decided it was time to go back home to Ponyland. She knew that it wasn't safe for her daughter and sisters to stay in Nebraska if Aunt Kara was around.

"Where are we gonna go, Mama?" Baby Rainbow Star asked when Megan told her they were leaving.

Megan was about to say back home, but then she thought better of it. It was true that they were going back to Ponyland, but they had to find a place in Dream Valley that was far away from any regular spot.

Molly spoke up just then. Even though she was barely eight years old, she knew the situation was bad and they needed to find somewhere safe to go and fast. Abby, Brooke and Sophie were also coming with them.

Mike wanted them to stay safe. He was meeting them up there in a few days.

"Flutter Valley." Molly suggested. "We could go to Flutter Valley."

Everyone agreed to that course of action.

"It's settled then, " Firefly said.? "Flutter Valley here we come."? SHE rose in the air with Megan on her back. She waited until Megan had summoned Lofty and North Star before taking off for the Rainbow.

Before leaving for Flutter Valley, they returned to the Estate to pick Fizzy up. Molly needed her best pony friend more than ever right now. Medley was also coming to give Julie moral support.

Julie was in tears on Medley's back.? She was scared that Aunt Kara was going to take her away from Megan. Megan had tried to assure Julie that wasn't going to happen, but she wasn't so sure herself.

When they arrived in Flutter valley, Megan put Baby Rainbow Star, Molly and Sammie to bed with Patrick and Firefly's help. She then helped Firefly get Baby Sunflyer settled for the night.

After that was over, Firefly took Megan for their nighttime flight and then they had some peach tea with Morning Glory and Peach Blossom.

Molly wanted to play with Morning Glory and Sting, but Megan assured her little sunshine that she would be able to play with them the next day. This satisfied Molly and she went right to sleep after Megan sang to her.

Finally, around eleven or so, Megan drifted off to sleep herself. She was exhausted from the past few days and she needed all the rest she could get.

As Megan slept, Firefly kept watch over her.? She knew that the pollen had a tendency to cause Megan's allergies to flair up and she didn't' want that happening on top of everything else.

Rosedust came over to Firefly about twenty-minutes after Megan drifted off.

"Aw, the poor darling must be worn out."? Rosedust nuzzled Megan gently.

Firefly nodded in agreement as she stroked Megan's hair with her front left hoof.

"We all are tired. It's been a long few days. But my sweet girl has had it the hardest."

Rosedust sighed. She knew the Hartson girls family history and she knew how much Megan worried about her sisters when difficult times hit.

The group ended up going back to Paradise Estate a few days later. Mike had called Megan to tell her that Aunt Kara had been taken into custody on a DUI charge and was being questioned for her involvement in the abuse the Hartson sisters had suffered when they were in her care.

Megan was relieved by this.

Now it looked like things would be able to go back to normal in Ponyland. At least until the next adventure began.

THE END


End file.
